


Dark and Light

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Time - Medieval, F/M, Fantasy, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Han and Vader raised Kylo, I don't need another unfinished work, I know, Just work with me on this one, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo and Rey are Grey, Leia abandoned Kylo, Mages, Rey is the wrong place, Soul Bond, but work has driven me to it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: There is always a price for Redemption, but it is different for all.Kylo Ren is a powerful Dark Mage but the Light burned quietly at his core. Along with his Knights of Ren, he administers the Emperor’s Justice in the holy city of Aldera. Part mystic, part immortal, his penance for the crimes of his family has been a life of solitude. But the Goddess can be merciful, and a fateful encounter one night with a thief will change everything.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Powerful Light

Kylo Ren lifts his head at the midnight cry, faint but still clear on the night air. A haunting scent on the breeze caught his attention, bringing to his mind summer nights and exotic locations, places from his youth spend on campaign with the Emperor as he consolidated his power. Now Ren is Master of Aldera and the Knights of Ren have a permanent home at the Fortress and their only travels come with the annual pilgrimage to Theed and the Palace to swear loyalty to Palpatine the First of his Name, Emperor of the Known World. Seven times Kylo has made the journey, and upon his next visit it is rumored he will be elevated to live at the palace and serve as apprentice for his grandfather, the Emperor’s Right Hand, Darth Vader. 

He sends up praise to the Goddess for Lord Vader discovering their blood link. Kylo’s traitorous mother stole him away from his father and grandparents, then hid her only child in an attempt to sway to boy toward her causes. His father Han, with assistance from Vader, found them in a cave in the mountains above Theed and saved Kylo before the small boy could freeze or starve. In penance for his traitorous beginnings, Kylo had sworn an oath to serve the Emperor in whatever capacity His Majesty determined. For the past five years he has been in Aldera, administering the Emperor’s Justice. 

He has no idea where his mother might be, nor does he care. His father still visited whenever he was in Aldera, and Kylo maintained a close relationship with his grandfather. His grandmother died when he was small, but he still remembered her perfume and beautiful eyes. When he’d reached puberty, the Force manifested with tremendous strength, and he’d been sent to train with various Magi across the Empire. No other mystic in service to the Emperor was as powerful as Kylo, who was at the peak of his physical and mental prowess. His grandfather is proud of him, and Kylo works hard every day to deserve that pride. 

The night is deepening and the Knights are eager to begin their arrests when he feels the movement at his waist where the leather strap ties his wallet to his belt. 

Standing under the portico of the Cathedral, the Knights were waiting for the traditional toll of the church bells to begin their rounds. A full slate of murderers, traitors, and thieves awaited arrest and retribution, and Kylo and his brothers shook their arms and paced with nervous energy. The city was ripe with fear awaiting the arrival of the Knights of Ren, armed with Imperial Justice. As their leader, it is Kylo’s job to assign the proper Knight to the proper crime, and the men jockey for favored position on a daily basis. 

When he feels his wallet leaving his hip, he assumes it is one of his men, attempting to lighten his dour countenance with anticipation of a night of blood. 

Swinging around he grabs, mistaking a thin arm for the wrist of his second in command, and his eyes are met with a tall thin slip of a girl with green eyes flecked with chips of golden brown. Shocked, his grip loosens and the girl leaps away, taking his money with her. 

The bells begin to ring as he sprints after her, sniffing the air to follow her trail. Jasmine – she comes from the desert districts; sandalwood, the scent of a child of the air; and the faintest trace of citrus. His blood surges forward. An unmated mage, untrained obviously as her trail through the city is as plain to him as if the streets were lit by the noonday sun, not mid-night's moon. Her untapped power is an aphrodisiac and as he races to capture the thief, he begins to consider all the possibilities of punishment for her daring. 

Some of the Knights have mates, some make the rounds of the licensed brothels near the river. Kylo himself only once debased himself with a woman, forced by the Emperor as part of his initiation as Master of the Knights of Ren. His passion for the past few years has been maintaining the Emperor’s Peace in the City of Aldera and he is excellent at his post. He is getting older, however, and it is time to take some reward for his service. If this mage is as strong as her scent indicates, then he will bind her to him using the old ways and take her with him to Theed and his new posting. 

It seems obvious the girl is a stranger to Aldera, as her path meanders through the city’s many districts until he realizes she’s trying to confound his scenting. The little minx is clever as well as brave. Stopping in his tracks, Kylo springs lightly to the rooftops. Silent, especially for a man of his size, he now travels above her, watching as she passes through the town center, debating on direction before heading toward the river and the docks. 

The time to claim the prize is now, and with the grace of an apex predator he leaps down and lands before her in the street. She freezes in her tracks, recognizing his mask. 

“Where are you headed little thief? I didn’t hear your name as you liberated my coin from my waist. Who are you?” 

The girl struggles in his grasp, so he adds a stasis through the Force. Unable to move, her eyes dart wildly as he grabs the scarf covering her face and pulls it roughly away. 

She is stunningly beautiful, with warm sun-bronzed skin and a woman’s curves and Kylo feels the Force prickle his skin, sure sign that a mystical event is happening. He grabs her chin and forces her head upward so he can look this wildcat in the eyes. Her expression is stubborn and hard; he is painfully aware of her body as he pushes her against the wall, using his much larger frame to hold her pinned in the shadows. He pulls off his gloves, throwing them down, unneeded. He roughly takes both her hands within this own and holds on tight.

Each feel the Force rush through their bodies, linking them mind and soul. With a blinding flash, thoughts merge, emotions collide, the binding mark twisted upward from their hands and Kylo jerked up straight as he realized what was happening. 

They were Force Bonded. 

____________________________________________________________ 

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo pulled out his manacles and slipped them on her wrists. The indignation in her eyes brought a chuckle past his lips. 

“Don’t like being caught, do you little thief?” 

She huffed in indignation. “I was trying to leave town. I’ve done nothing to warrant arrest by the Knights.” 

Kylo leaned in close, allowing a touch of fire to heat his gaze as he wondered about the taste of her lips. “You stole from the Master of the Knights. There is always a penalty for breaking the laws of the Empire.” 

“I don’t recognize your Empire. I’m from Jakku, a free state.” 

He snorted in derision, “Jakku is only free because there is nothing for anyone to covet. It’s a giant sand box.” 

She spits at him and he spins her around. Satisfied her wrists are secured, he throws her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Heading back toward the Cathedral and adjacent Fortress of the Knights, he soon begins to run into brethren returning from their night’s activities. More than one tilt their helmeted heads toward their Master, but none dare question the situation. He almost laughs at the possible lines of thought his Knights are probably processing, but remains silent against their unspoken questions. 

Vicrul is the first to approach him, and he isn’t surprised. The man had basic Force abilities, enough to probably sense there is something between his Master and the struggling bundle thrown over Kylo’s should and cursing in every vile language known around the dockyards and brothels. 

“Master, did you catch a new prize while hunting this evening?” 

“This minx sought to flee Aldera with my wallet. I disagreed and now we are Force Bonded. We return to the castle to complete the bonding. I fear I will be unable to complete my patrols for the rest of the week, Vicrul. Can you ensure the men get their patrol assignments while I learn my new mate’s name?” 

The Knight laughed, and the modulated sound through his mask was eerie. For a moment, his bundle stopped wiggling and Kylo wondered if she did have a sense of self-preservation after all. Vicrul continued beside him as they reach the drawbridge to the Knights home base. Waiting for the bridge to open, Kylo turned to his men. 

“Most of you are aware I had no plans to mate, but apparently the Goddess has decided to reward me for my devoted service to her and the Emperor. I will be unavailable for a few days until my new mate settles in, so I expect everyone to be on their utmost behavior.” 

“What’s your mate’s name, Master?” Trudgen asked. 

“I have no clue,” Kylo confessed. “But I imagine sometime in the next few days we might find time to talk.” 

The men all laughed, and Kylo wasn’t surprised when his bundle began squirming again. He was certain if she could, the girl would tell them all exactly what she thought about them. She might be a virgin but his thief was no shy maiden, and that, he could admit, excited him.


	2. Powerful Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's absence is noted; the Bond continues to draw Kylo and Rey closer.

In the predawn hours of the night, the two cloaked figures snuck into the small mountainside village and made their way toward the well-lit inn built overlooking the valley below. Sticking to the shadows, they entered the garden through a dark, almost hidden gate and silently crept into the back hall. Hanging their cloaks on the wall pegs, they made their way to the last door on the hallway, the one marked “Private”. Three brief knocks and a male voice bid them enter. 

Finn Storm and Rose Tico were pale and frightened, and for Poe Dameron, that was a bad omen. The two, along with Princess Leia’s surrogate daughter Rey, were supposed to be in Aldera to meet with supporters of the Resistance concerning a shipment of weapons. Leia sat across the room at her desk answering her correspondence, her motions frozen at the sight of Rey’s friends with no Rey. 

“We waited outside the city gate until the guards became suspicious and Rey never made it out before they were shut for the night. She’s still in Aldera.” Rose was almost in tears. Rey was her closest friend and had helped Rose cope when her older sister Paige disappeared two years ago. When they’d become separated by the crowds, Rose knew the younger girl would follow protocol, head for the underground shelters. Rey knew better than to stray. “I’m afraid, Leia. By now the Knights are prowling the streets, and Rey alone is a very tempting target for those beasts.” 

All eyes in the room turn toward the dethroned princess turned rebel. Alderaan was her right by blood, but that was before the Empire. She was the leader of the Resistance, but she was also a mentor to the next generator of warriors committed to seeing the reign of Palpatine come to an end. She’s lost everything to the Empire – her country, her parents, her husband and son, now the child she’d come to see as a surrogate daughter was late returning the from hell that was Aldera under the Knights of Ren, Palpatine’s personal hell hounds. 

“The bells were ringing as we headed across the valley. If she’s in the city gates, then I don’t know how they won’t find her,” Finn moaned. “She wanted to run through the market place one more time before leaving, and I knew she wouldn’t get to come back anytime soon, once her mage training starts, so I let her stay while we made contact with the supplier. If anything has happened to her, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Peace, Finn.” Leia gently admonished. “We don’t know anything is wrong, and Rey has climbed higher than the wall of Aldera. Poe, would you get a message to our contact in the valley that we have a bird in the wind? And that it is urgent?” 

“Of course, your Grace.” 

Poe left, and Leia studied the two before her. 

“Now, tell me everything you know.” 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Rey was in hell. 

The Mage who currently had her thrown over his shoulder was bigger than she’d expected under all that armor, and she certainly hadn’t expected him to leap like a fucking deer across the rooftops to follow her. His speed was blinding and for the first time Rey hadn’t been able to fight her way out of a tight place and it was going to cost her everything. She hoped her friends had made it safely back to Leia. Rey knew she would have to bury her thoughts of the Resistance and her mentor deep. The Knights were Palpatine's Justice, and the price on Leia's head for her crimes as steep. She couldn't reveal any of what she knew. But that was just part of the problem.

Once he discovered her untapped power, she’d be a thrall for eternity, an unending battery for him to keep himself charged and her enslaved. Rey knew her only chance of freedom lay in cooperating until the chance came to run. She would have to be prepared to go at any moment, but first, she would have to deal with her captor. Her heart was in her throat when she realized that meant giving herself to the demon the Force set before her.

Rey wasn’t ignorant of what happened between men and women, though she had no experience of such things herself. Not that she'd had many opportunities first as a slave then on the run for her life after fleeing Jakku in a hurry. There hadn't been many men she'd met that interested her enough to investigate the mystery of sex. But now, it was obvious by the leering looks and laughter coming from the other hell hounds following them, that Kylo intended to make her his that very night. While only twenty, she’d been on her own since the age of five. She’d survived abandonment, slavery, and starvation, she would survive one night of indignation. 

They trooped across the bridge, which pulled up tight behind them. Studying the entrance for her possible avenues of escape, so far the gate appeared to be her biggest obstacle to freedom, as Rey couldn’t swim. Next were two large metal gates, and then she was inside the Knight’s Fortress. A prisoner. 

The Mage finally set her on her feet and removed the binds. 

“Welcome to your new house, my mate. Until I find us a proper home.” 

She tried to see his eyes behind the mask, but they were too well disguised. 

“Why am I here? Why did you arrest me? I’ve done nothing wrong.” 

The beast laughed at her, his friends joining in. He began to remove his outer cloak and tunic and Rey could feel the blood burning in her cheeks. He pulled the helmeted mask from his head and she saw for the first time the face of her claimant. He was large, that was obvious, but she wasn’t expecting a young man with pale white skin with a scattering of beauty marks on his face. His ebony hair looked soft and thick and hung to the collar of his black shirt. Rey trembled; he was beautiful. 

He pulled her eyes up to look at him again, but this time she could see the green ring around his black pupils and knew if she were to see her own, there would be a black one around hers. She’d heard only a little about the Mage power of bonding with their mates, but didn’t think it could happen in the span of an hour. Rey settled her thoughts and began to think of all the magic she knew which could break a Force Bond. 

“My little thief, how beautiful your eyes glow with my mark on them. I can only imagine how your body is going to look covered in my marks.” 

Her hand flies to whip the smirk off his face, and the flash of flame in his eyes tell her she’s gone too far, raised her hand to a Knight of Ren, and this could be her last night on earth. 

“I think it’s time I taught my new mate her place,” he growled, grabbing both her wrists in one hand and dragging her behind him up the stairs to his chambers. Behind him the beasts laughed and jeered, their vile jokes turning Rey's stomach as she contemplated what was about to happen while those bastards sat around and made comments.

He doesn’t seem to care if she trips on the rough stones, but when she lands on the same knee for the third time and finally cries out in pain, he stops, wiping his hand across his face before turning around and picking her up in his arms. Rey steals a look at his face, but he is totally emotionless. Only the white around his mouth shows her how tightly he is holding himself together. 

They reach his rooms, and he locks the door behind him as they cross to the oversized couch in the common room, a fire blazing upward at Kylo’s gesture. He places her on the couch and takes a short piece of rope from his pocket, tying her wrists together and then to the furniture. 

“Just in case you’re ignorant enough to think you’re strong enough to deny a Force Bond.” 

She glares at him but refuses to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Besides, Rey is starting have a completely different problem. Locked in the room, surrounded by his musk, she is losing her resolve to deny this Bond. Her heart is pounding and a strange fire tickles her belly as damp begins to spread between her legs. 

The beast begins to strip down and Rey can feel her face growing redder by the moment. When he is left in nothing but black leather breeches, he stalks toward the couch, his eyes growing darker by the moment. She cannot stop staring at the width of his shoulders and the ripple of muscles down his torso, and the line of black hair leading downward from his navel, toward what through his pants appears to be a sizable erection. 

“I never thought I would find a mate, that mine would be a life of service to others without knowing the fulfillment of the Bond,” his voice is deep, hypnotic, and she cannot draw her eyes away from his face. “But the Goddess is merciful, and here you are. So beautiful. I cannot wait to you see come apart on my cock.” 

By now Rey is ready to burst into open flame. Keeping her eyes on him, she slowly begins to remove her tunic, and before she can remember quite how it happened, his bare skin touches her own and the Force rumbles through them again, seeking connection. He climbs up the bed, spreading her legs as he approaches, the smirk on his face annoying the shit out of her. 

His lips are softer than she’d expected, and her first kiss is sweet, with a shyness that bespeaks of his solitary nature. After a moment, she moans and his tongue parts her lips. Time disappears and nothing exists anymore except her and this sexy beast of a man. His lips slid from her mouth down the column of her throat as one hand begins to caress her nipples. Rey arches her back and runs her hands down his back, feeling scars and ridges that remind her of her own and she wonders if they aren’t more alike than she imagined. 

Pulling back, he looks at her, drinking in her features with a look of adoration in his eyes. 

“My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren.” 

“I’m Rey. Just Rey.” 

“Hello Rey.” His smile is fleeting, but she thinks she can survive this if only Kylo will gift her with at least one pure smile every day.


	3. Solar Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ripples from Rey and Ben's mating being to spread outward.

Making his way down to the smaller chapel in the village, Poe Dameron reflected on what he knew about Aldera and the Knights of Ren. Chances were better than even Rey was already cooling her heels in the Knights’ holding cells, awaiting judgment. With no formal papers, the minimal charge would be migrating within the Empire without proper documentation. If, as he suspected, they’d discovered Rey’s talent with a knife, she might be in line for execution as a thief. Any plan he might come up with to free her from Aldera all began on knowing which level she was held on. He only hoped his contact had information so soon after her disappearance. 

Morning was well underway when he at last reached the small manse where the Force priest Lor San Tekka lived and ministered to the people of Tuanal. Once in the cool dark chapel, he entered the confessional booth. 

“Good morning, child,” San Tekka’s deep voice rumbled through the small booth. “Your presence in the Force is muted, do you wish to partake of confession today?” 

“I’m looking for information. I lost something precious to my employer in Aldera yesterday, and I hope you can help me discover what happened.” 

For a long moment there was silence, then a door behind Poe clicked open, and he slid around to the back and down a flight of stairs to a small study. Inside was a tall, thinish man with red hair and sea green eyes. He wore the black of a Knight of Ren, yet no mask, only a helm of black metal. His skin was pale and the expression on his face one of irritation. 

“Armitage? What are you doing here?” Dameron knew the man before him quite well. But it had been years since they had seen let alone talked to one another. 

“I have news that I didn’t trust to the normal channels. I arrived here before dawn and San Tekka has been awaiting someone from Organa’s camp to come by so I could deliver this and go. I will be missed in Aldera.” 

The expression on his former best friend’s face puzzled Dameron until he figured out that Armitage Hux hadn’t expected Poe to be the one coming by for information. In fact, he’d been counting on it, he could tell from the pained body language. 

“I’m sorry. Leia was concerned and sent me for information. Not everyone knows about our connection inside the Knights.” 

Hux cleared his throat and straightened his tunic. “Yes, well. I’ve got things to attend but don’t expected your little bird to return to Tuanal anytime soon.” 

“Was she captured by the Knights?” 

“In a manner of speaking.” 

Dameron couldn’t understand the sense of mirth he heard in the other man’s tone. 

“What happened, Tage?” 

“First, don’t call me that. You don’t have the right to call me by that name anymore, not after what you did. Second, your little Rey tried to steal from the Master of Ren. Needless to say, Kylo took a dim view to someone attempting to remove his wallet and took chase. Soon he and his beasts returned to the Fortress and he was carrying the little thief over his shoulder.” 

Dameron began to curse. If Kylo Ren had her, he would certainly torture her for information on the Resistance. Rey was strong, but not that capable. “How long to we have to rescue her before the execution?” 

Laughter began to roll from the Knight and Dameron was confused. How was the life of an innocent young girl being snuffed out by the demonic Kylo Ren any type of laughing matter? 

“Oh Dameron, always trying to play the hero. Save your rescue attempts for those who actually want to leave Aldera. Rey of Jakku is quite happy where she is right now. After all, being the Bond Mate of the Master of the Knights is a highly coveted position, and when his promotion to Theed comes through, she will make quite the acceptable consort in the court of Darth Vader.” 

The air seemed too thin; he couldn’t breathe. Bond Mate? To Kylo Ren? How in the Force could that happen? Leia was going to be devastated. Then he focused on the last part of the message. 

“Kylo is being transferred to Theed?” 

“His grandfather is appointing him as apprentice. When the ship departs for the oaths in two weeks, Kylo and Rey depart for good, as he takes up his position as Captain of the City Guard. Half of the Knights will go with them, the rest remain here in their position as Justice.” 

“Who takes his place as Master?” 

“No one. He is still Master of the Knights until defeated in battle. However, Vicrul as second will be Captain of Aldera. I will become Chief of the Household as Trudgen will be with Kylo and Rey.” 

Dameron wiped his hand across his face. “Two weeks? So if we’re going to attempt a rescue it has to be sooner rather than later.” 

“You can't rescue her, Dameron. They are Force. Bound. Mates. Do you know what that means? Should you try to separate them?” 

“Anything the Force did can be undone.” 

“Not this. Their eyes bear the marks, and by now he has taken her virginity and sealed the bond. Soon their thoughts will mingle and two will become as one voice, one soul. Nothing can break that short of death and even then it is said if one dies the other will die of a broken heart. Her fate now lies with Kylo Ren.” 

Still in a state of shock, Dameron found himself making his way to the tavern down near the mines, in need of a serious drink. It was only when he found the door locked he realized it was still early in the morning. He began the walk back to Leia’s inn, wondering how he was going to tell Leia about Rey and Kylo Ren. Worse, how was he to tell Finn, who’d styled himself the girl’s protector even when it was clear Rey needed no one’s help to save herself from anything or anyone. 

Which was another reason why he believed Hux’s story. If Rey were caught by the Knights and resided in the cells, then someone of Hux’s rank would never have carried a simple message to the Resistance. A herald would have proclaimed the news in every village and city in the Empire. But mates were protected against crimes that might have been committed in the process of a binding. Rey would escape execution or worse, losing a hand, but now she was bound body and soul to a monster. 

Arriving at the inn, he was relieved to find out Finn and Rose were asleep, recovering from their fateful trip to Aldera. Leia was in her office, with her second in command, Vice Admiral Amylin Holdo. The two were fast friends from childhood, and had both vowed to let nothing stand between them and the defeat of the Emperor and his Right Hand. 

“Poe! Come in, tell me. Did you hear any news about Rey?” 

“I did. It’s. . it isn’t good.” 

Leia pressed her hands against her heart. “Tell me.” 

“Rey tried to steal a wallet from Kylo Ren and ended up Force Bound. They are Bond Mates, and she’s in his quarters in the Fortress. Their mating will be announced in the Cathedral in three days, after their Bond is complete. Also, in two weeks, when the Knights to go Theed for their Oaths of Allegiance to the Emperor, Kylo and Rey will be moving there, permanently, as he become the new apprentice of Darth Vader.” 

With each word he can see Leia sinking further into herself, the expression on her face harder to read. Finished, he stands waiting for her instructions, certain she is aware of some means to free the sweet young girl from a lifetime of misery with the demon mage. Instead he frowns when he sees a small smile ripple across both women's’ faces. 

Leia turned to Amylin Holdo. “Do you think he’s still in there, after all this time?” 

“I don’t know, Leia. But anything is possible. The important part is we know he won’t hurt her. Not the one thing he’s wanted since he was old enough to know what a Bond Mate meant. Now we must trust in the Force.” 

“But do I stop, wait and see what happens, or do we continue with our plans? Without Rey?” 

“I think we’ll have to trust in the Force, Leia. What else can we do?” 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Seated in his meditation chamber, Lord Vader was surprised to see among his messages, a note bearing the sigil of his grandson, Kylo Ren. Setting the other papers aside, he eagerly opened the letter from the only family he still counted. With Padme gone these fifteen years, and both his children scattered among the wilderness, Kylo was the bright spot in his existence and he was quite proud of the young man and his accomplishments. 

The note was in the exacting calligraphy Padme had painstakingly taught him night after night as they’d nursed him back to health after Leia’s betrayal. 

Grandfather - 

I hope this note finds you well. I look forward to seeing you soon and can already smell the nuna pastries Artoo loves to bake.   
But enough pleasantries, now my big news. 

I have finally found my Bond Mate. The Goddess was merciful, bringing her to me the other night in Aldera. Her name is Rey and she is from Jakku. She is a spitfire and I can guarantee my life will never be boring with her as my mate. I look forward to introducing her to you and Uncle Ben. 

Kylo 

Vader smiled broadly and rang for his assistant, Mitaka. 

“Mitaka, call Kenobi and tell him we’re celebrating tonight! Kylo found his Bond Mate!” 

“How wonderful! He’d almost given up all hope of finding her. Is she coming with him to the oath ceremonies?” 

“Yes, so prepare the suite overlooking the butterfly gardens. They are perfect for midnight strolls and privacy.” 

“Yes, Lord Vader. Shall I send a message to the Emperor?” 

“No, I'll let him know in this morning’s briefing. Let me know what Kenobi says, oh and send a message to Han as well. If Kylo is still thinking with his cock, he probably forgot to let his old man know the good news.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

The Emperor was in his morning room, reading the dispatches when Vader arrived. The older man looked weary but still sharper than many half his age. 

“Good Morning, Anakin. You look excited this morning.” 

“I had a note from Kylo. He found his Bond Mate.” 

“Oh how wonderful! I look forward to meeting her when they arrive soon for the oaths. Who is the lucky girl?” 

“All he would tell me was her name is Rey and he met her in Aldera the other night. It’s killing me to not go requisition the report from Communications, but I respect him enough to let him tell me the story personally.” 

“You’ve been a good influence on that boy, Anakin. Don’t even try to deny it. I shudder to think what might have happened if he’d remained with the traitor who was his mother. Speaking of parents, does his father know?” 

“I sent a message this morning, just in case Kylo forgot. You certainly remember how it was, those first days with your Bond Mate? Only two things matter and neither of those are your parents.” 

Palpatine laughed. “True, true. How I wish my dearest granddaughter Kyra had lived. Perhaps she might have been the boy’s mate and he could have spent all his year’s here in Theed instead of insisting on working his way up from the field to the palace.” 

Vader nodded. He knew it pained the older man to speak of his missing son and grandchild. The Resistance sank the ship they were on with all hands lost, and Palpatine had never truly been the same again. Though it had never been mentioned, Vader knew the Emperor considered Kylo the heir to the Empire. 

“I look forward to introducing my new family to you as soon as possible, Master.” 

The Emperor looked out across the city, and Vader was amazed to see a small tear roll down his aged cheek.


	4. Nocturnal Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren takes what he wants.

Kylo stalked across his room, a leopard hunting its mate, come to claim its equal. Already his blood was burning, the need to take her and make her his pushing all other needs to the back of his mind. Instinct pulled him onto the bed, and he gazed at the perfect form of his Bond Mate. His Rey.

His eyes swept up and down her lithe form, drinking in the warmth of her rosy blush, extending from her head downward to her nipples, which were deep pink and pebbled with the sudden exposure to air. Her ribs were a little too prominent, malnourished he was certain, which might also account for her slight frame. Moving between her spread thighs, his belly tightened at the sight of her arousal, slick glistening on the hair covering her slit. His cock felt hard enough to drive steel and he took deep breaths of her scent to attempt and find some measure of self-control or risk seriously hurting her. 

“So fucking beautiful,” he murmured into the skin on her neck as he moved from her lips down to her nipples, taking first one and then the other within his mouth, suckling gently before blowing soft cool air across the wet skin, thrilled with they pulled in even tighter with her arousal. “The Goddess blessed you, my sweet thief.” 

“I’m not a thief,” she tried to argue, but he could hear the waiver in her tone. She was falling into the Bond and soon would be begging for his cock. He wouldn’t let it get that far, though. His need to be inside her was like a primary directive and all his actions were bent toward fucking his new mate without ripping her open. He knew he was a large man, and she was lithe and thin. He wondered if he’d be able to see himself inside her belly as he moved. 

“Then why did you steal my wallet, mm? If you wanted me to chase you there were other methods of catching my attention.” 

He pulled his right hand down to her legs, sliding between her slit to the small nub he could sense throbbing through their growing mental connection. She was drenched, ready for him except for her virgin size. Taking first one and then another finger, he sank into her cunt, rising need making him rougher than he wanted. 

She hissed with the large intrusion, as he whispered against her ear. 

“Shh, I know. But if I don’t open you at least some, this will be too painful for both of us. Please sweetheart. Relax.” 

Soon she sighed, and at last he felt her relax into him, and the first faint flutter of her orgasm began to whisper around his hand and he found himself eager to experience those flutters around his dick. His thumb began a smoothing rhythm around her clit, using the copious amount of slick to lube his actions. Unable to wait any longer, he stood rapidly and removed his leathers. His erect member jutted straight from his hips, and he stared at his new mate, spread across his bed like an offering to his erection. Her cunt was swollen and red, slicked and ready and he positioned the tip at her entrance and lifted his head so their eyes could lock together as he took her for the first time. 

Sinking into her tight warm, he managed to keep a slow steady pressure forward, pulling out and pushing back in a little further each time. But when he reached her barrier, he could withhold no longer and he thrust inside until the hilt was buried in her depths. The sensation was overwhelming and his eyes rolled at the perfection of being deep inside his mate. His. His alone. 

As a child, he’d been fascinated by the concept of Bond Mates. His parent’s marriage had been arranged in an attempt to stop his mother’s fanaticism. He’d often wondered how different his life might be if Han and Leia had been Bond Mates, but his father wasn’t a sensitive. Kylo hated how both he and Han had been abandoned time and time again by Leia, another reason Kylo wanted a Bond Mate. Most spent their lives less than fifty feet apart the entire time. She would belong to him; he would belong to her. If they fought, they’d have to work it out, there was no breaking a bond. 

He wiggled his hips experimentally, and Rey smiled quickly and nodded her agreement. Slowly, with a patience he didn’t know he possessed, he began to slide in and out of her slicked tunnel. Her legs locked around his waist and the gasps and moans she let slip from her perfect mouth only served to heighten his pleasure. When his name escaped in a breathy moan, he knew she was feeling the bond pulling them closer and closer. 

Time held no meaning as Kylo lost himself inside Rey’s body, allowing himself to open up the Bond to heighten the physical sensations. He held her eyes, and the mysteries of the universe unraveled between them as their bodies pushed the limitations of their humanity. He gave her everything, and he could feel through the bond, she responded in kind. It was all encompassing, this singular passion for each other and it burned with the intensity of the sun. 

He pushed up onto his hands, separating their sweaty torsos, and glanced at where her flesh parted and clenched around him, blood staining both of their lower bodies as well as the bedding beneath. Virgin sacrifice to the power of their Force Bond. He felt her, nestling into the back of his mind as her walls fluttered this time around him, and his vision blurred as her body suddenly snapped with the power of her orgasm, pulling him over the edge with her. He growled loudly, call her name as he came with more power than he’d ever felt before, his cock pulsing inside her like a heartbeat. 

Spent, he fell onto the bed beside her, bodies still connected. Sleep was pulling him away, Rey already snoring lightly in his arms. 

Mine, he thought as dreams took him away. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

Finn and Rose made their way to Leia’s office soon after lunch. They were anxious to hear about a rescue plan for Rey, but when they arrived, the mood was volatile. Leia sat behind her desk, while Poe paced furiously in front of the fireplace. Amylin Holdo stood by the fire, staring into its depths as if the world’s problems were to be solved in its flames. 

Leia doesn’t wait, beginning speaking as soon as the door is shut. 

“Finn, Rose, we’ve discovered Rey’s whereabouts, but we won’t be mounting any rescue efforts. Rey is lost to us, and we must move forward with our plans.” 

“I sorry, but I don’t understand?” Finn’s expressive eyes shift back and forth rapidly between Leia and Poe, who is obviously unhappy with the lack of rescue for their friend. “Rey is one of us, we left her behind, we need to get her out.” 

“Rey found her Bond Mate the other night. That’s why she never made it to the gate. She belongs with him now,” 

Poe’s fury could be contained no longer. “This is bantha shit, Leia and you know it! How can we leave Rey there? Maker only knows what he’ll do to her. Rumors of his torture and sadistic tendencies run rampant through the Empire. How can you abandon Rey to that?” 

Finn sensed this was a continuation of an argument he’d not been privy to hear. “Who did Rey bond with? Why wouldn’t that be a good thing?” 

“Because her Bond Mate is Kylo Ren,” Poe spit out vehemently. 

“Oh hell no! We have to get her.” Finn began to leave at that moment. 

“Officer Storm!” Leia’s voice rang out loud and strong. “Stand down. Rey is in no danger from her Bond Mate. In fact, I would bet the Force knows exactly what it is doing.” 

“What?!” 

Leia glanced for assurance from Holdo before taking a deep breath. “I know Kylo won’t hurt Rey because she’s his Bond Mate, the one thing he’s wanted of his own since he was old enough to know what a bond was all about.” 

“Right,” Finn scoffed. “And you know this how?” 

“Because Kylo Ren wasn’t born with that name. He was born Benjamin Anakin Organa-Solo, and he is my only child.” 

All the air in the room seemed to dissipate, and Finn sat down hard in the closest chair. “He’s what?” 

“I am the daughter of Lord Vader and Padme Naberrie Skywalker. The Naberries didn’t like Vader, or the Emperor, and so worked hard to separate Padme from my birth father. She died when I was only a few weeks old, and I was given to the Organas of Alderaan in adoption. When my father found me, at eighteen, he arranged my marriage to one of his chief smugglers, Han Solo. Ben is our son. I tried to take him with me when I fled Theed but he was only five, and the harshness of the mountain pass almost killed him. He ended up back with his father and grandfather, the ones who have poisoned his mind until he became Kylo Ren.” 

Leia continued, tears in her brown eyes. “When he was younger, Ben sent me letters on what his life was like and how he couldn’t wait to find a Bond Mate, because Bond Mates are true and never part. Maker alone knows what lies Vader and Han, along with the Emperor have fed to my son. But I know for certain he would never hurt his mate. Never.” 

Rose spoke up, a deep frown on her face. “Why can’t we just get Rey to run away with us, stay far from Theed and Aldera until Kylo gives her up?” 

“Because Bond Mates are not soul mates,” Amylin said, her eyes still on the fire. “They are two people with one heart, one soul, one mind. To separate them is to condemn both to a horrible death alone.” 

“Leia, I can’t do nothing,” Finn argued, and Poe nodded his head in agreement. “What if we take Ren prisoner? He’d be alive but Rey would be free.” 

“No,” the princess was sad as she acknowledged the truth of Rey’s situation. “If we put him in a cell, she’d argue to be with him. If we send him to exile, the pull will bring them together as if instinct guides them. The only thing we can do is watch, and hope that Rey’s beautiful spirit will infect my son, and he will find his way out of the Darkness and into the Light with her.” 

“That’s a pretty small sliver to hang so many hopes upon.” Poe continued his pacing. 

“I know, Commander,” Leia muttered, “Believe me, I know.”


	5. Astral Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey adjust. Poe has a plan.

In the predawn hours after letting Rey fall asleep, Kylo found himself in a half-state between sleep and waking. He was walking through the gardens, looking for something, no – someone. Rey. Rey was missing. Someone was trying to take her away from him. He caught glimpses of her face, crying, pale, bleeding and knew this was a vision. But of what, who? He looked around; they were now in the underground caverns used during times of war or natural disaster, also used by the Resistance against Palpatine and Darth Vader. Putting the pieces together, his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed Poe Dameron’s face hovering over his mate. 

The Resistance was going to steal his mate from the Cathedral during today’s worship services. However, forewarned is forearmed, and Kylo doesn’t intend to lose his prize. Especially not to Dameron and the other traitors. 

Kylo woke early as was his habit, to discover Rey, wrapped tightly around herself, shoulders shaking as she cried in her sleep. He was surprised; she’d been crying for hours. How did she still have any tears left? Carefully lifting his arm off her, he slid out of bed and into his privy. After taking a piss, he stood in the doorway, watching his new mate sleep. 

She was thin, too thin. He made a mental note to send a request to kitchens asking for meals with small portions yet great variety. Now that his warmth had left the bed, she pulled the blankets up to her neck, unfurling ever so slightly. Grabbing his breeches from the floor, he pulled on a dark grey tunic, along with his old boots and let himself out of the room. In the hallway, he made the sign to seal his door against all except himself. 

Including the sleeping girl inside. 

Kylo only half believed she was sleeping. The other part of him, the watchful part, knew she was waiting, biding her time until she thought she could escape. If only she knew how permanent the Bond between could be, but perhaps she needed the lesson. He could handle the consequences, much better than his little thief. Down the stairs and into the Knights’ dining hall, he pondered the best course of action to show Rey the futility of trying to escape. 

“Master, I didn’t think we’d see you this morning. Are you letting her rest?” 

Laughter rang through the hall as Trudgen, Kuruk, and Ushar were enjoying a late morning cup of caf, and he crossed the room to greet them. 

“She’s asleep, and I’ve had a vision. In my meditations this morning, I saw the Resistance trying to kidnap my mate. How shall we handle this insult both to our brotherhood and to my Bond Mate?” 

Ushar spoke up first. “Who was taking her? Dameron? Or someone unknown?” 

“Dameron and another couple. More of Organa’s lost children, I’m sure. They were taking her to the tunnels. She was suffering from the effects of Bond separation and they ignore her cries for help. Brothers, I am of two minds.” 

“Yes, Master?” 

Kylo gathered his words to make sure he could convey all the emotions the vision had given him. “Rey is gifted, stronger than she knows. But she knows nothing of the Bond or our world. I want to train her, but she is proud, self-reliant, stubborn. Ordinarily this would be a bad thing, but in my mate, I find it almost intoxicating. So, do I let her suffer the effects of a short separation to reinforce the permanence of the Bond, or do I have Dameron and his traitorous cohorts arrested before they can take her from my side?” 

Kuruk leaned in closer. “I would vote to let her suffer. As her Bond Mate, you will know best when she has had enough. If we know where they are going, we simply lie in wait and retrieve her at the perfect moment.” 

“But will she hate me for letting her suffer?” 

The Knight shrugged. “It’s possible. However, if the girl is as stubborn as you say there may be no other way to get through to her. Better a sharp stick than a slow bleed.” 

A low chuckle streamed from Trudgen. Kylo raised his eyebrows, indicated he wished to know what amused the man. 

“From what I could see of the little spitfire, Master, she’s going to be mad either way. Best to show her the sword today, so you can offer the carrot later. If she’s as strong as you say, then I would gather she’s intelligent as well. Make her think things through. She might surprise you.” 

Taking their words to think upon, he made on to the kitchens, retrieving a tray filled with an assortment of fruits and breakfast grains, fresh milk, bread with honey and butter, and hard-boiled eggs. Returning to his chambers, he was amused when he removed the charm from the door, and Rey fell out into the hallway. She’d obviously been attempting to wrestle control of the door from his magic, to force it open and let her leave. 

How foolish did she think he was? 

“Come little thief, I’ve brought you some breakfast.” 

“I’m not a thief, please stop calling me that.” 

“Did you, or did you not steal my leather wallet off my belt two days past in front of the Cathedral?” 

She remained silent, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“I’ll take your pout as a yes. So, if the Force hadn’t Bound us, you would probably be in a cell, minus a hand or waiting for a trial. Instead you are the Bond Mate of the Master of Aldera and the Knights of Ren. You’ll never want for anything.” 

“Except freedom!” 

“Am I such a monster, Rey? Is it such a hard thing, to share my life, my bed?” 

“But you are a monster. I’ve heard all about how you torture prisoners and kill people without the benefit of trial.” 

“I’ve never tortured an innocent man, and those who are killed during a raid are the ones who attack us first. Neither I nor my men will ever shoot first. We seek the truth and the innocent are protected while the guilty punished. Isn’t that what a trial provides?” 

“You make yourself judge, jury, and executioner. Where is your lack of bias? Have you ever freed an innocent man?” 

“I have, and I’ve freed the guilty, and had to deal with the consequences of those failures. I was gifted with the ability to discern truth from lie. That is part of my magic, if you will. Regardless, it is my job to provide the Emperor’s Justice to the people, and it will still be my job even with you as my mate.” 

Tears gathered in those amazing eyes again, and he felt the need to pull her into his arms. Instead he took her hand in his and whispered, “Rey. This will be a good thing; I feel it in the Force. Once we move to Theed and get settled into a routine, we can work on really becoming a team.” 

“Theed! I can’t move to Theed. I have a life here, in Aldera. I need to start my lessons.” 

“I can teach you the ways of the Force.” 

She snorted. “I don’ want to be a Dark Mage.” 

“I don’t want you to be either. Your Lightness is too brilliant. But everyone has a kernel of darkness, Rey. And all Dark siders have a kernel of Light as well. I simply want to teach you the facts of both sides and let you learn how to channel your own power.” 

She gingerly sat down on the bed, the wince from pain giving his ego a solid boost which he sorely needed at the moment. The girl was infuriating, and intoxicating, and he felt himself growing hard as he stared at her pale, tear-streaked face. Through their mental connection he could sense the wild swirl of her thoughts, her sadness, her anger, and pulled his own barriers up to prevent her from pushing into his own head. 

“This is an argument for another time,” he crossed the room to a chest, opening it to pull out a black linen tunic and cloak, trimmed in crimson silk. “It’s time for us to bathe and dress for service at the Cathedral. Jessa, Trudgen’s mate is bringing a dress for you to wear. She’ll leave it in here while we go to the bathing chamber.” 

She looked at him with fear, touched with anger and astonishment. “You want me to walk, nude, down the hall to a common bath house?” 

“No, little thief. I’m going to wrap you in this sheet from the bed and carry you down to the chamber. The other Knights on this hall have already bathed and are dressed. You’re the only one I’ve allowed to lay about this morning.” 

______________________________________________________ 

Rey was torn. 

Part of her was longing for a bath especially the throbbing mess between her thighs. But it meant being naked again in front of her new mate. Her feelings on the matter obviously meant nothing to Kylo, as he bundled her in the sheet and strode down the hallway with her in his arms like a child. He hadn’t lie to her about the other Knights. The hall was empty of sound save for their footsteps. 

Inside the bathing room, she studied the large smooth stone tub with steps and a pleasing lavender and sandalwood aroma. Kylo set her on her feet, throwing the sheet into the corner where she could see a pile of used towels. Clean ones were on a shelf beside the tub. 

He pushed past her into the deeper water, holding out his hand to assist her. When she hesitated, he gave her that smirk she truly disliked. “The stone is slick, just hold my hand, Rey. I don’t bite.” 

“I’m just not a very trusting person by nature,” she muttered. “I’ve been turned on more than once.” 

“Rey,” he pulled her closer, “I’m your Bond Mate. I won’t hurt you, and I won’t lie to you. I can’t, neither can you. Our minds are linked, just like our hearts and souls.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Please. We don’t even know each other yet. How can you say our hearts are linked?” 

He looked into her eyes, and she was lost. The deep brown of his expressive eyes, ringed with the bright green of her own were open and she could see their future in the depths. It frightened her but there was a sliver of her heart that was receptive to the Bond and was urging her to open up to this, this monster. 

Once in the water, he took over, gently washing her hair and body, then letting her soak while he washed himself. She sat on the steps, enjoying the warmth, pondering her options. Attempting an escape could only bring herself harm, that’s what Kylo swore and she knew he wasn’t lying. Should she let teach her, instead of Leia? He promised to use both sides – Dark and Light, which made her feel inclined to trust him. 

Kylo stood out of the water, and she blushed at the man’s physical prowess. Yet now in the light she could see the scars that riddled his back and torso. Would her skin soon bear marks from training? She looked at the mark made by the Force during the Bonding, then down at her own. A leash, leading from her to him and back again. She could feel the universe pulling them closer with every breath. 

He wrapped her in a towel and they made their way back to his rooms. A black poplin gown with undergarments was on the bed, along with a pair of black low boots. Turning her back to Kylo she dressed as quickly as possible before trying to comb out her hair using her fingers. 

“Stop,” he commanded. “I have a brush you can use.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, unsure of herself for the first time. 

His smile was so much nicer than the smirk. For the first time since he’d dropped from the sky to take her away, Rey wasn’t terrified by this man the Force decided she should be bound to. 

_________________________________________________________ 

Poe Dameron mingled with the crowds in front of the Cathedral. Today Cardinal Snoke was blessing the Knights before their annual pilgrimage to Theed, and announcing the new mating of the Master of Aldera, Kylo Ren. Which meant Rey would be in the Cathedral. All he needed was a five-minute distraction and he could get her to the tunnels. It was up to Finn and Rose to provide the five minutes. 

The Knights arrived, with Kylo and Rey in the midst of the company. Poe wasn’t counting on that. He assumed they would walk in file, as they normally did. A part of his mind wondered if they were tipped off to the attempt of the Resistance to free Rey? It didn’t matter – they couldn’t stop now. 

She looked lovely, with her hair shining in the morning sun and in a dress, which fit her in all the right ways. Poe couldn’t remember if he’d ever seen Rey in a dress before, but now he never wanted to see her in pants again. For the first time, Poe realized just how lovely she truly was. Perhaps when this was over and they were far from Kylo Ren and Aldera he might court her himself. 

Everyone made their way into the Cathedral, and Dameron hung near the rear, watching Rey. He barely heard Snoke intoning his blessing on the Knights, but perked up when Snoke called for the blessings of the congregation to be heaped upon Aldera’s newest Bonded mates, Kylo Ren and Rey of Jakku. 

The couple stepped forward to kneel before the cardinal, and he almost choked when Snoke mentioned the commandment to be fruitful, and prayed that even now she might carry the next generation to the royal family of Vader. It was all he could do to not charge the altar and protest the mating bands. 

The service was soon over, and as the Knights left the building there was a small break in their cadre around Rey, and he surged forward. As he touched Rey’s hand, someone in the crowd screamed out, “FIRE!” 

Poe pulled and Rey came free from the cordon of Knights and Poe ran with all his might, as the bells of the Cathedral rang in alarm. Turning the corner, he looked back for pursuit and met seven pairs of jet-black eyes all honed in on his position. 

The Knights of Ren had sighted in on their prey.


	6. Twilight

The further Poe drags her from Kylo, the deeper the sense of wrongness wraps around Rey’s throat, making it difficult to breathe and harder to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. She tries to lag behind, gulp large mouthfuls of air, but Poe refuses to let go of her hand, doesn’t appear to notice that she’s struggling. For an eternity, they run through the tunnels as though the Knights of Ren are nipping at their heels. 

With a last expenditure of air, Rey barks, “Poe, stop!” 

“Rey, you know they’ll be right behind us, we’ve got to get to the farthest tunnels. Finn and Rose will be waiting for us.” 

“I can’t leave with you, Poe. I have to go back.” 

She knows when he finally looks at her and sees her eyes, her pallor and sweats. “Maker, Rey. What the hell has he done to you?” 

“It’s the Bond. We’re link heart and soul. How I look and feel is only going to get worse the longer Kylo and I are apart. But at least now I can tell all of you good-bye. We leave in days for Theed and I won’t be returning to Leia’s, or Aldera.” 

“Rey, how can you be so calm about being mated to a monster like Ren? How do you know he won’t torture you for information about the Resistance? He could make you feel anything.” 

“No, he can’t. Our minds are linked as well. No matter where you try to hide me, Kylo would find me. Even now I can feel them, they are close.” 

She sinks into a heap on the floor, too tired to continue heading in the wrong direction. Every cell in her body screams for her Bond Mate, and her mind helpfully supplies that Kylo and the remaining Knights are near, all she has to do is reach out with her mind and he’ll find her. With all the strength she has left she raised her head to look at the bewildered Poe. 

“Go. Leave me here, Kylo will find me soon. Tell Leia I said thank you for her love and support these past few years.” 

At the end of her strength, Rey can do not more than focus on her breathing. Vaguely she notes that Poe hasn’t left and time is running out. She hears more voices. Finn, Rose. Leia. No, they have to leave, the Knights are too close. 

Then all she knows is darkness. 

______________________________________________________________ 

“Well, well, well, what do you have here?” Kylo and the Knights stream into the room, catching the traitors as they gather around the collapsed form of his mate. “What have you done to my wife?” 

The one his memory identified as ‘Finn’ pushed forward. “Us? What did you do to her? What’s wrong with her eyes? You’re the one who’s made her sick, you monster!” 

Trudgen drew his sword and pointed it toward the traitor’s throat. It was to Kylo’s credit he didn’t strike the idiot down where he stood. How to explain the magic to someone who didn’t have even the most basic understanding of the mysteries of the galaxy? Add to that the presence of ‘that woman’ and it was all he could do to remain civil. But he’d caught a huge prize, and the Emperor would be most pleased with the return of the traitorous woman who’d given him life. 

“Rey and I have been bound together by the Force. Our heart, minds, and souls are as one being in the Force. We see each other’s thoughts and feel each other’s pain. We are joined for eternity with bonds you cannot possibly hope to understand. She is ill because you traitors tried to take her from my side, where she belongs.” 

“Kuruk, take these traitors to the Fortress. They will accompany us to see the Emperor and he shall decide their fate. I must take care of Rey.” 

“Why aren’t you in as bad a shape as she is, if this is due to your so called ‘bond’?” Poe was angry yet powerless against the full cadre of Knights. “Why does Rey look like she dying and you appear fresh as spring?” 

“Because I’ve trained my entire life for pain, Dameron. Can you say the same? I know my mate has had a tough life, but believe me, we’re both suffering. I only hope she’ll be well by the time we leave day after tomorrow.” 

Gently he scooped his now unconscious wife into his arms and made his way to head back through the tunnels and back toward the Fortress. As he passed the woman who’d left him so long ago, she had the audacity to reach out her hand, call him by that hated, forgotten name. 

“Ben.” 

“Don’t madam, don’t. Your son is dead. He was weak and died on the mountain where you left him behind in your foolishness and misguided interests. Now you shall atone for all your sins, including those against myself and my father.” 

With a quick turn on his heel, Kylo was gone. 

He took Rey back to their rooms, locking the doors and sealing them in for the day. He stripped his bride of the dress which in her weakened condition seemed to be dragging her down and laid her on their bed, bathing her clammy skin with water braced with wintergreen. 

“Kylo?” her voice was weak and thin. “Where am I?” 

“Back with me, little thief. Where I can take care of you.” 

“I’m sorry Kylo, I told them to take me back, but they wouldn’t listen.” 

“I know, sweetheart. I know. But now you need rest.” 

He lay beside her, pulling her back against his chest. It felt so right, so natural to have her in his arms. For the first time since he’d lost her at the Cathedral, Kylo felt peace in his mind and soul. In two days, they would on the water headed for Theed and home. But now he focused on Rey and her needs. 

Stressing the bond between mates can be trying to the simplest of connections but Kylo and Rey’s bond was complex, multi-layered and the more he probed the bond the more he was convinced it was the work of the Goddess and the Force. It had to be, for nothing this overpowering could be created by mortals. He could feel her suffering laid alongside his own, heard her heartbeat in his own chest and measured it against his to gauge their recovery. 

Skin to skin he can feel her body leeching strength from his, restoring the harmony between them. He fell into a light slumber, one ear constantly listening for any distress from her. He didn’t dream, never falling that far from wakefulness. Constantly listening to Rey’s body as the Bond repaired itself and in turn strengthened her. The sun was just cresting into the sky when he felt her roll into his arms, rubbing her body against his, whimpering with need. 

His head still fuzzy with sleep, he slid his hands across her back, down to the curve of her ass. In their weeks together, this was the first time Rey had initiated sex and he was going to let his little thief goes as far as she wanted before he’d step in and bring them both to ecstasy. Her lips ran lightly across his jaw, and he could feel the bond pulsing with the need for them to be close, as one. 

Rey pushed him on his back, straddling his waist, and he slid one hand between them to make sure she was well prepared for him, then took a shocked breath when she grasps his cock in her hand and lowered herself onto him. He watched her face, the pallor giving way to a rosy flush from her cheeks down to her stomach and in fascination he noted the shape of himself deep inside her and the blood roared inside his head. 

She rolled her hips and he helped lift her into a rhythm that had them both panting, eager for the release they can only find with each other. He can feel the first ripples running through the warm sheath surround him, as he watches her face, eyes closed as the bond pushes them both closer and closer to their shared release. 

"Rey. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock.” His words were murmured in her as he nibbled on her neck, pulling her down to his chest as he thrust up into her slick warmth. Her eyes were black, her pupils blown wide open as he felt her crest, her back arching, rippling in waves of pleasure as she cried his name. 

Her body collapses on his chest, and his arms wrap around her, content to let the Bond continue to heal them both. Tomorrow they will board their ship, “Falcon”, for the four-day journey to Theed. He would introduce her to his true family, and the traitorous thieves who’d stolen her from him would finally get their due.


	7. Emergence

It took most of the next day to load the cargo and supplies onto the Knights’ ship. They were set to depart on the afternoon tide, and Rey would be the last passenger to board, so as to give her the maximum amount of time to rest before braving days at sea. The traitors were placed in the ship’s brig early so Rey wouldn’t know where on the ship they were located. While his Bond with his mate was tight, he knew she still had a soft spot in her heart for all four of the criminals. 

Kylo sent messages ahead informing the Emperor and his grandfather of the arrest of Leia Organa and Poe Dameron. The other two didn’t have long arrest records, and it was hoped at least one of them would turn against Organa and Dameron in favor of a lighter sentence. But that was out of his hands. These two would have their justice administered by Darth Vader, and Kylo knew his grandfather would not go easy on the daughter who had brought him so much shame. 

The shadows were growing long as he bore Rey in his arms onto the ship, her color better despite the chill in the air. He was anxious to get her installed in their cabin with the toasty heater providing warmth despite the winter seas. He removed her furs, seating her on the bed so he could pull of her boots. She slid up so her back was against the headboard and a wave of weakness told him she was exhausted just by the simple walk from the Fortress to the docks. 

“Do you want to nap, little thief?” 

“I don’t know. I do feel weak but I’ve never been on a boat before, much less left Aldera. I’d love to watch us sail until we’re out of port?” 

He laid one hand against her cheek, searching her eyes for her true strength. The Bond told him she was tired yet excited at the possibility of something new, something unknown. His little thief was fearless, so he found a pair of wet boots for her to slip on, along with a warm slicker and hat, then carried her outside and up to the helm. 

“Good afternoon, Lord Kylo. Is this your Bond Mate?” 

“Yes, this is my mate, Lady Rey. She’s never sailed away from Aldera and the excitement was greater than her illness.” 

The ship’s captain was a friend of his father, a pirate and smuggler who went by the grandiose name of Lando Calrissian. He’d known Kylo since the dark knight was a child, was one of Kylo’s honorary uncles, and had been on the team that saved him from the mountains after Leia abandoned him. 

“Kylo, she’s exquisite! And reminds me of your grandmother in all the best ways. I’m very pleased to meet you Lady Rey.” 

“Thank you, my lord. Your boat is beautiful.” 

Lando smiled, showing white teeth against his darker skin. “She’s not just a boat, my lady. She’s a ship, made to carry us to the farthest corners of the world. Chances are the cloth which made your dress and the leather for your shoes came to Aldera on a ship just like this one.” 

“Then I apologize sir, and beg your forgiveness. I am woefully ignorant of anything water related, having spent a majority of my life in the deserts. I only came to Aldera a short time ago, after escaping my previous servitude.” 

“Where were your parents that you found yourself in servitude at such a young age?” 

Rey looked up at Kylo, knowing he only knew part of the hell of her past. “My parents sold me when I was five. I have no memories of my life prior to that point.” 

The expression on Lando’s face was thunderous. “How could anyone abandon their child at such a precious age? I’m outraged on your behalf, my lady. If every I can avenge your pain, consider it my honor to do so.” 

Kylo slapped his uncle on the shoulder. “Thank you, Uncle Lando. But you will have to stand behind me. If I ever find out what happened to my precious mate, I will make it right.” 

He guided Rey toward the rail so she could watch as they guided away from the dock and toward the channel which led out of Aldera Bay toward the open sea. Three days later, they would arrive in Theed. The gentle creaking of the rigging above their heads and the soft splash of the water along the sides was the only accompaniment as they left Aldera behind. Kylo watched his Knights sparring below as the crew busied themselves securing for going under sail. 

Her face was captivating, her eyes wide and mouth open as she tried to take in everything at once. It reminded Kylo of the first time he’d accompanied his father on a trip to Coruscant, the center of the black markets. He’d begged both Han and Anakin to allow him to spend more time at sea, so his summers as a teenager were spent working on deck as a hand, learning about people and building his physical strength. The sea was as a second home for Kylo. 

His attention was pulled away from Rey by Hux crossing the deck to reach him. The look on the man’s face betrayed nothing but Kylo noticed Hux’s eye seemed too bright. He stepped back to greet the Knight. 

“Hux, is everyone settled?” 

“Kylo, remember asking me to set a silent watch on the prisoners to see if we could catch any conversation worth hearing? Well, we did. The watch overnight heard them discussing sympathizers in Theed whom they hope will be able to reach them through the tunnels and to disrupt the Oath ceremony.” 

“Excellent. Then we’ll keep them in the watch cells on the third level. There is no tunnel access, everything is open and exposed. The Emperor will have his justice.” 

“What about you, Kylo? I know this is personal for you.” 

“All I care about in the truth. But what about you? This must be hard for you as well. Dameron and you were close once upon a time.” 

“A long time ago. A different life. My loyalty is to the Emperor and the Knights of Ren. You are my Master, my lord.” 

“So formal, Hux?” 

The red head pursed his lips. “I know my personal mess has affected the Knights, and I’m sorry. Turning in Dameron and Organa was my commitment to you, to the Knight. The past is dead, I’m ready for what my future holds as Head of Household for Lord and Lady Ren.” 

Nodding his agreement, Kylo watched as his friend made for the bow of the ship, the tightness of Hux’ shoulders betraying just how painful betraying his former lover truly had become. 

___________________________________________________________ 

He opened the door in time to see Rey’s lithe frame, nude as she washed from the lavender water in the basin by the bed. The scars on her back brought his rage to the surface, and she turned at the wave of anger that raced from him. Whatever happened early in her life left vicious ugly scars across her back and legs, horrid marks on her otherwise tawny flesh. If he ever discovered who’d injured her so, their life was his. 

Rey pulled on a white cotton nightgown, while Kylo shed his uniform, helping her into bed before dousing the lights and banking the fire in the heater. The seas were mild, providing a gentle side to side rocking motion, and he found himself curling around his mate, feeling the shaking in her body slow as she warmed. His erection ground against her ass, and she whined at the contact. 

“I’m sorry, Kylo. I’m just so tired.” 

“I know, little one. I’m here for you, to keep you safe while you rest.” 

He was disappointed but not surprised. The trauma she'd suffered had weakened his little thief more than he'd expected.

“How long will we be at sea?” 

“Two days. It will fly past, and then we will be at our new home. Lando said my father will be in port so you’ll meet all the men in my family.” 

“Kylo, what happened between you and your mother? I’m not trying to pry or open an old wound, but as your mate it would be nice to understand what happened. She was so kind to me, I don’t understand.” 

“I promise tomorrow I will tell you the entire story but tonight you need to sleep. We both do.” 

He listened for her breathing to even out, then slid across the Bond into her dreams. 

She was in a rain storm, a squall. At sea. She was small, barely older than a toddler. They were binding her in ropes to throw in a waiting boat. Kidnapped, at sea, he sees through her eyes the ship sliding below the waves, then those same waves coming after the smaller longboat, capsizing, tossing in the water, no air no air. Breathing through the surface for a gasp of precious air. Tossing in the waves, until at last she was tossed on shore, alone. Always alone. 

Pulling out of her dream, he noticed the sweat on her skin, the paleness even in sleep. Putting his arms around her, tucking her against his chest, under his chin, he pushed positive thoughts and love through the Bond until her sleep passed into a deep, dreamless stupor. 

The next morning, he arose before the sun, dressing quietly and making his way unseen to the cell holding Leia Organa. He didn’t know exactly what he expected to hear, but what Rey asked had been rolling around in his brain since last night. Why did she treat Rey so well after abandoning him to die? What was wrong with her own son that she would seek to kill him? 

She wasn’t asleep, sitting on the bunk staring into the distance. “Come to gloat over me like your father and grandfather will once you turn me over to my death.” 

“Sorry madam, but I have no sympathy for your future. You saw fit to deny me one, I’d like to know why? What was so horrible about me that you would abandon your only child to the harsh exposure of the high mountains?” 

Leia finally looked up at him, and he realized his eyes were hers. And Padme’s. “I looked into your future and I saw the death and destruction of everything I loved, and for that moment I was weak. I ran, leaving you to the Fates. But the Goddess had other plans for you, and now you are truly the monster I saw in your path.” 

“And Rey?” 

“She is your opposite, the Light to balance your Darkness.” 

“Then why work so hard to keep her away from me?” 

“Because I wanted better for her. I wanted her to have a choice. I should have known I couldn’t fight against the Goddess and the Force. Now she’s headed to Theed and none it was worth a damn thing.” 

But that was all she would say, and he returned to his cabin more frustrated than before talking to his mother.


	8. Break of Dawn, Dark of Night

Morning saw grayer skies with low hanging clouds, and Kylo decided it best if Rey spent the day abed, gathering her strength for Theed. She picked at her breakfast, preferring Kylo to pull out her clothes for the day as well as a book that listed the various royal families that would be introduced to them at the welcoming ball. He stayed with her until mid-morning, when he left to train with his Knights on the deck. 

She felt stiff and now that Kylo was in another portion of the ship, she slipped out of the bed and began to stretch and loosen her muscles. The pitch and roll of the deck made her already tender stomach roll, and before she knew it, the small amount of toast and fruit she’d actually finished were spewing into the bucket Kylo brought the night before. 

Hearing a shout on deck, she opened the cabin door to see Kylo, shirtless, headed for their room. 

“My father’s ship is coming alongside, and my grandfather is with him! You get to meet them today in privacy rather than in front of everyone.” 

“Wonderful,” she groused. “I suppose you want me to change?” 

He raked his eyes over the dark grey morning dress with green shawl to guard against the winter chill. Rey felt herself blushing at his obvious gleam. 

“No, little one. You look ravishing. I, on the other hand, need to rinse off the sweat and dress in my full uniform, not just the under armor. While I clean up will you pull out the pieces for me?” 

She watched him strip down and for the first time in full daylight, Rey took in the massive form that was her husband’s naked body. While she knew he was broadly built, to see the musculature for herself took her breath away. From his chest to his calves, Kylo Ren was solid muscle, covered with pale skin and an impressive collection of scars. An odd tingle ran up and down her spine, settling in the pit of her stomach. 

He must have felt her eyes observing, as he glanced over his shoulder at her frozen frame. He apparently decided to take pity on her ill ease. “I’m surprised my father’s ship is this close to Theed. He’s supposed to be on his way to Mustafar to pick up a shipment of ironwood for the forges in Tatooine.” 

“Perhaps your grandfather asked him to come meet us so they can band together in their disapproval of me as your mate. After all, I was a slave, and then briefly with Leia Organa.” 

Kylo stilled, placing the wash rag carefully in the bowl before turning around to face her. “Rey, they would never disapprove of the mate chosen by the Goddess for me. Despite what many people say about Grandfather, he’s actually a very thoughtful and well-informed man. He doted on my grandmother and never once said a harsh word in front of me about Leia until I was old enough to form my own opinions. It’s a shame my uncle Luke can’t be here too. He’s a lot like Anakin.” 

“Anakin?” 

“My grandfather’s birth name. Only Uncle Luke, my father, and a few older friends are allowed to call him that. In court, he must always be referred to as Lord Vader.” 

“Oh. And where is your uncle?” 

“He and the Emperor had a disagreement about the Mystic Libraries, and the Emperor sent him off to make a study of the remaining temples. Luke is a philosopher, not an archeologist so he and Han work together quite a bit. He comes through Theed twice a year to make his reports. While Palpatine meant it as a punishment, it’s actually become quite a boon to both Luke and the Emperor. Luke’s found many a collection of previously unstudied texts. I hope to work with him, while we are in Theed, to translate many of them.” 

“Why is your mother the only outcast in the family?” 

“She didn’t want to marry my father, and she’s always been stubborn. I think it was simply a way for her to thumb her nose at the things about court life she didn’t agree upon. Padme couldn’t deal with her surliness and sent her to her friends, the Organas, to give Leia a direction. Instead, she came back radicalized and eager to cause problems for both my father and grandfather. Her magic is in compulsions, and swaying people to her causes has been a headache for the Emperor since I was a child.” 

Once fully dressed, he pulled a warm cloak around her and helped her to the deck just as his father and grandfather climbed aboard from their longboat. 

“Kylo! Come see me son! I swear you’ve grown another foot since last I saw you. When Lando messaged me he was bringing you and the new mate to Theed, Anakin and I knew we had to come welcome her to the family. Where is this young beauty who captured my boy’s heart?” 

He pulled her forward, and Rey bobbed into a curtsy. “Hello Captain Solo. My name is Rey.” 

Kylo’s father took her offered hand, and pulled it to his lips in greeting. “My boy, she’s the most fetching creature I’ve seen in many a day. The Goddess has truly blessed you.” 

“Thank you, Father.” 

Then an imposing older man, dressed in the finest linens and leathers, stepped forward, and all the men and Knights on board fell to one knee. Rey stood a little bewildered as Kylo attempted to pull her down beside him.” 

“No, no Kylo. Stand beside your bride. I want to see the two of you side by side.” 

The man’s voice wasn’t as deep as Kylo’s, but commanded authority and instantly Rey knew this was the famous Lord Vader, Hand of the Emperor. She blanched at her errors. 

“Pardon my ill manners, Lord Vader. Having been raised in the desert, I am unfamiliar with the faces of those at court, especially you and the Emperor himself. I apologize for my ignorance.” 

Vader gently lifted her face with his hand, looking her deep in the eyes. 

“My dear granddaughter, I was born a slave in a desert who happened to be gifted in magic which allowed me to meet the right people at the right time. Never apologize for who you are my dear, own your past, and it cannot hurt your future.” 

“Thank you, Lord Vader,” Rey felt her magic wrap around Kylo’s for protection. She felt small, and unworthy. 

Lando stepped forward into their circle. 

“Come, come. Cook has prepared a feast from around the Empire for our lunch together, and I fear this chill in the air will only grow worse as the day goes along. Han, Lord Vader, would you prefer to see the prisoner now or after lunch?” 

“Anakin, why don’t you go ahead and start lunch while I say hello to the little woman?” The twinkle of mischief in Han Solo’s eyes reminded Rey of Kylo, though the color and shape was all Leia. 

Rey followed everyone into the captain’s quarters, where a large dining table was set with crisp white linens and fine Naboo china. Captain Calrissian took the head of the table, with Lord Vader to his right and Captain Solo to the left. Kylo sat next to his father with Rey in between Kylo and his grandfather. She felt very conspicuous and unsure as the cook brought in their first course, a fruit salad with rum glaze. She shivered under her shawl, there was a distinct chill in the air which hadn’t been in their own cabin. 

“So my dear, Kylo tells me you are also a mystic. Do you know in what area your talents lie?” 

Lord Vader wore a kindly face, and she could see hints of him in Ben, just as she could from Han. Realizing he was patiently waiting for her response, Rey blushed. “No, my lord. I am accomplished in many areas but no one has seemed dearer to me than any other. It’s one thing I hope Kylo can help me with before he takes up his new duties.” 

“That can be arranged, no problems. Kylo,” he turned to address her mate, “we’ve had the garden wing of Theed Palace remodeled for your suites. There are three floors, servant quarters, public meeting room, everything the two of you will need, along with ease of access to myself and the Emperor. While you will be working with Luke in your spare time, officially it is time for you to take your title as Heir Presumptive. Expect long days, both of you.” 

Rey started at the statement, grabbing Kylo’s hand in fright. “Me? I assumed I would remain in the background, as most military wives do. Kylo never informed me I would be required to assume a public presence?” 

Kylo’s voice was warm and low, but she could scent his unhappiness. “There are some functions which cannot be passed to another. I promise, little one, we will ease you into this. Your first official duties will be as patroness of the Naboo Orphanage. They need to expand their school, and you will lead the fund raising. It will require two public functions, one short speech, and a lot of photographs with the children. No interviews and I will be at your side every step of the way.” 

She felt ill, very ill, and sat back in her chair, staring at her mate. 

Speech? 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Han Solo was a man with a divided heart. 

When word reached him that his only child, Kylo found his mate, he thanked the Goddess for Her mercy. The Knights were not priests, therefore not celibate, but women had always seemed a mystery to his boy when younger. Han wouldn’t be surprised if the boy were still inexperienced. But he also knew that with the sweet always expect something bitter. In this case, Leia. The one woman he both loved and hated in equal measure. 

Today, hate was winning. 

His mind flashed back to the day he’d received the message his son, known as Ben at that point in time, had disappeared from Lord Vader’s quarters along with his mother and was to be assumed kidnapped. Then the horror when they found the boy, near death, abandoned by the woman who’d taken him. No matter how long it had been, it wasn’t long enough to kill the pure fire that burned inside Han Solo day after day. 

Now, at last, he had the pleasure of seeing her where she belonged and perhaps getting the answers he craved at the core of his being. 

Why? 

What gene did she lack that prevented her from loving her own son? Her husband? 

Was there another? 

Did she fear her coming death? 

Or would she prefer to have her tongue removed and be sent to a convent to live her remaining days in seclusion and meditation? 

Han could grant her either a painless death or a swift imprisonment. For the first time since he’d been introduced to the brunette pain in his ass, Han Solo was in charge. No amount of batting her eyes or touching him coyly would entice him to break the Emperor’s justice and set her free. Perhaps he would have Vader send her to the Hutt Clan for imprisonment, they were a creative people when it came to punishment. 

Goddess he hated that woman. 

But. . . 

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit there was a small part of him that wanted her to stay and sail the seas with him, the passion of the first heady days of their relationship rekindled. Unfortunately, other than physical desire there wasn’t much he wanted from Leia except the truth. 

She was sitting on the cot in her cell, attempting to meditate. Her deep brown eyes settled on his blue ones long before he came into the light. 

“Come to gloat?” 

He decided to side step the fight for a few moments longer. 

“You’ve changed your hair.” 

That brought Leia up short, and he chuckled to himself. His wife couldn’t stand it when conversations deviated from the direction she wanted them to turn. He decided to keep her off balance as long as possible. 

She took a moment before answering him. 

“I hear you’ve done well for yourself over the years. What brings you here today?” 

“I wanted to meet Kylo’s mate. And Anakin wanted to come meet them as well. It’s only a happy coincidence that the Knights were bringing you to the Emperor’s justice. It would appear you’ve finally found yourself in a cage from which is there is no escape your worshipfulness.” 

Leia narrowed her eyes as she studied his face. “Why do I feel like there’s another part to that sentence?” 

“Because I know Anakin would allow me to dictate your punishment if my suggestions were deemed appropriate enough for the crime of kidnapping and attempted murder of the Heir Presumptive and acts of terrorism against the Empire.” 

“What do you want then, Han?” 

“I want you to sail with me, be mine, give yourself to me like you do when it was all new and you were still reachable. Otherwise, I will have them remove your tongue and send you to the Convent of the Seven Sisters near Endor. Your hatred cannot be allowed to fester, especially since your son will be the next Emperor. I’m sorry, Leia but this is how it must be.” 

“What happened to letting me stand or fall on my own after abandoning Ben?” 

“We’re well past that now, Leia. You’ve spent your life trying not to be your father, and in doing so you neglected the one person who could have loved you regardless of politics. But now Kylo’s emotions are solid, and his relationship with Rey seems to ground him from that relentless anger of his teens and earlier twenties. I will not see my son hurt anymore by his own mother.” 

She searched his face with those damn doe eyes. “Is there some reason you would seek to put me away? Is there another who warms your berth?” 

“No, woman. You’ve ruined me for others of your ilk. No one inflames and infuriates like you.” 

“Don’t ask me what I know you want to; I can’t give you an answer that won’t infuriated you further.” 

“Don’t you think I have the right to know why you left a small child alone in the snow without appropriate clothing? Or food? He’s my son, Leia. Do you know the tear your ripped in that child’s soul?” 

She turned her head away, refusing to speak any further. He ran his hand through his hair, another movement he and his son shared when it came to their frustration. “You have until the presentation to the Emperor tomorrow to take my offer or I will waive my rights and let Anakin sentence you to your doom.” 

Han made for the upper levels as quickly as his boiling emotions would allow. Stubborn old mule, he was beginning to think she would prefer execution to imprisonment on the “Falcon” with him. The guard at the door let him into Lando’s cabin, just in time for the soup. Anakin and Kylo both looked at him with interested expressions. 

“Well,” Kylo demanded, “did she explain why she tried to kill me?” 

“Still refuses to talk. Says all it would do is anger me more. Of course, I don’t know how I could get much angrier than I already am, but even if I could what good would it do? She abdicated her relationship to you once she left you alone in that cave. Now, let’s forget about her and enjoy our lunch.” 

The main course was a light seafood pasta with fresh vegetables and crusty bread. Lando had uncorked a delightful white wine from Alderaan and Han let his heart expand as he continued his quiet observation of Kylo and Rey. He chuckled to himself at the tender expression Kylo wore each time he looked at Rey, and hers was just as starry eyed. 

With the food and the extra bodies, the room began to heat up, and Rey let the shawl around her shoulders loosen. Han noticed a dark mark on her arm, which he assumed was a birth mark of some sort. Ignoring the mark, he returned his attention to Anakin and Lando’s discussion of new trade lanes. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Anakin’s family cook, who’d come with them to prepare the meal, glance at Rey. 

The loud clang of the dropped silver tray brought all conversations to an end. The cook, an excitable fellow whom Anakin nicknamed Threepio shook as if he’d seen a ghost, one finger pointing at the mark on Rey’s upper right arm. 

Anakin stood up and grabbed his servant by the arms. “Good Goddess Threepio, what’s wrong with you?” 

“I’ve seen that mark before Lord Vader, long ago. Two hands reaching for one another. Very distinctive. That’s why I remember it so well.” 

“Who was it?” Rey demanded. “Perhaps I inherited it from one of my parents?” 

The smaller man shook his head vehemently. “No, she was a small child when last I saw her, sailing away with her parents. The little girl with the distinctive birthmark was the Crown Princess, Kyra Palpatine.”


End file.
